


Tygrys zwany Puszkiem

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smuga wreszcie ogarnia, Tomek to totalnie dziecko Smugi też, background Wilmuga, puchate jak mały tygrys
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jak tygrys Puszek został Puszkiem. 3000% fluffu we fluffie.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski
Comments: 38
Kudos: 5





	Tygrys zwany Puszkiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Bosman Nowicki wyciągnął ręce do pasiastej kulki, szczerzącej maleńkie szczenięce kły.  
\- Niech pan uważa, bosmanie, bo pana podrapie albo ugryzie.  
\- Taki mikrus?  
\- No, poważnej krzywdy to on panu nie zrobi, za mały, ale zadrapania od pazurów źle się goją.  
A potem Tomek przyklęknął i zwrócił się do kociaka.  
-Spokojnie, puszku maluszku - powiedział łagodnie, miło, jak do przestraszonego dziecka albo spłoszonego konia. - Spokojnie, nikt tu ci nie chce zrobić krzywdy. Zaopiekujemy się tobą, zobaczysz. Dingo cię nastraszył, wiem, ale to bardzo miły pies przy bliższym poznaniu. Taka przylepa. My wszyscy jesteśmy mili.  
\- Tygrys rozumie po ludzku? - zdziwił się bosman.  
\- Rozumie ton głosu - odpowiedział Tomek tym samym tonem. - No, chodź maluszku.  
Tygrysek, zaciekawiony, wolno zbliżył się do kucającego z wyciągniętą ręką Tomka, powąchał ostrożnie i chyba uznał, że mu pasuje, bo podszedł jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Cholera - skomentował Smuga. - Nasz syn ma lepsze podejście do kotów ode mnie.  
\- Cieszę się, że w końcu zaakceptowałeś, że to nasz syn - powiedział Andrzej.


End file.
